How To Play
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Setting Up The Game To set up the game you need to create a number of things: - A single character whom you will rely on during this game. This character represents you. During the game you will purchase cards to strengthen this character and enable him to survive the post-apocalyptic wasteland. - A ten card deck comprised of five copies of two distinct basic tokens (tokens with 0 cost) such as Coins and Attacks. This is the basic deck you begin with before purchasing and exploring for more cards. - A fifty card deck known as 'the world'. This is a deck that you will 'explore' during the game to increase your deck. - If you are playing a more advanced game, you may also construct a 'black market' deck. (this should be discussed with your opponent before hand). This deck is comprised of any number of copies of five cards, which can be purchased at any time. Please note: - Your deck can only contain five copies of any card that isn't a token. You may have any number of tokens in your world or black market. - Some cards also have 'RARITY' on them. This means you can only have as many cards in your deck as their rarity number. - You can only have a maximum of 3 RARITY: 1 cards in your deck. The Game Board Your side of the game board is comprised of a number of zones: - Deck Zone (placed on your right). This is where your deck will be. - Discard Pile. Often placed adjacent to the deck zone. - Used Pile. Often placed adjacent to the stack. - The Stack. Often placed at the top of your field. This is a five card zone. - Your character zones. Character zones can be altered by your character. However, they typical consist of: - Character zone (where your character is placed). - The Pack (a pile of cards such as items and ammo that can be accessed by your character). - Body Zones: (Right leg, left leg, right arm, left arm, body and head). These zones are where armor can be attached. A helmet will be placed in the head zone. Some characters will alter these zones. (For example: Sandra Parr can use a leg zone as a pocket. Old Al has no legs.) - Hands: Right and left. In these zones, you can attach cards your character is wielding such as weapons. Some characters will alter these zones (For example, Bill only has one arm). Discard Pile The discard pile is a static pile. When you use ammo or actions, place them in the discard pile instead of the used pile. This is for items that can only be used once. There are ways to recycle your discard pile however. Used Pile The used pile is a collection of cards you have played that will be used again. When your deck runs out, shuffle your used pile back in. Basic Game Elements The Stack This is a line of five cards which will be resolved in order during your turn. At the start of your turn, the top 5 cards of your deck are placed into the stack. One at a time and in order from left to right, you must play the five cards from your stack. You do not have to do this at any particular time and you can resolve cards from your stack and then make other actions before resolving the remaining cards. Characters Your character is comprised of a number of elements: - Hit points: dictate the amount of damage it can take. When this is reduced to 0, you lose the game. - Levels: Your character can spend XP to increase the level of your character. The higher level your character is the more, and better, effects it has. The character will label how much XP must be spent to level it up. You may level a character up at any time. - Text: This includes a description of the character but also includes details about what can and cannot be attached to the character. For example, Bill states Bill only has one hand, which means he can only have one weapon or item attached. This text alters the section of the basic playing field regarding your character. - Other effects: Some characters have other effects which are naturally active. For example The Juggernaut has 'Monstrous Body: '''Reduce damage to The Juggernaut by 1'. '''Companions Some cards represent assistants to your main character. These include dogs and allies. Most companions have one-shot effects before they are placed in the used pile. While companions are active, they can attack (if they have a damage value). At any time during your turn (but only once per turn). Pack Whenever a card would come off your stack other than a weapon, you may store that card in a new pile called the pack. The pack is placed adjacent to your character and the cards within it can be accessed at any time. This allows you to store things such as ammo. The only cards that can be stored in the pack are item cards. Used Pile All cards once played, unless otherwise stated, are placed in your used pile. When your deck runs out, shuffle your used pile and place it in the deck zone. Basic Play Turn Sequence 1. Re-fill your stack. If your deck runs out, shuffle your used pile back in. 2. You can then, in any order, use your character to explore, attack and purchase cards. You must also resolve all of the cards in the stack, but you may do these things in any order. You do not have to explore or attack. Characters typically have 2 energy which would allow them to either explore twice, attack twice or do one of each. Tip: Some cards can increase your energy such as High Energy Pills. Attacking Your character attacks using weapons either attached to them or in the stack. Attacks deal damage to the opposing characters equal to the damage of the weapon (plus any effects that may increase it). A character may attack any number of times a turn based on the following criteria: 1 - After a character has used their attached weapon, they cannot attack again until a number of cards equal to their 'speed' value have been resolved from the stack. 2 - To make an attack, the player must pay 1 energy. 3 - To use a weapon from the stack, it must be the next weapon in the stack. The character does not need to pay energy to use it. Whenever you hit with an attack you gain 1XP. A player can also attack an opposing companion. A companion that takes 1 damage or more is defeated and is placed in the discard pile. Exploring When you explore, you explore a number of cards equal to the energy you spend (plus any other effects that would increase this amount). To 'explore' cards, turn over the amount of cards from the top of your world equal to the amount of cards you are exploring. Those cards remain revealed until they are purchased or re-hidden. You can purchase a number of those cards for free equal to the amount of energy you spent and purchase any additional cards for their cost (see Buying Cards). Place all purchased cards into your used pile. When you purchase a card whilst exploring, gain 1XP. TIP: Cards such as transport cards can increase the amount of cards explored. IE Horse has 'explore: 2' which means you can always explore an extra 2 cards. TIP: Some cards, such as Dealer's Caravan and Supply Convoy can perform additional explorations. 3. Finally, when you have emptied the stack and have done every action you wish to do, you end your turn. Buying Cards When cards are revealed while exploring, you can purchase them by paying their cost in coins. When you buy a card by paying its cost, you get +1XP. When you purchase a card, if it is an item, you may attach it to your character. Otherwise, place it in the used pile. If it is a token card, redeem it for its value (see token cards). Winning The Game There are a number of ways to win the game. A lot of these are contained within actual cards. Typical ways to win the game include: - Reducing your opponent's hit points to 0. - Exploring your entire world. - Reaching the Safe Zone. Advanced Game Action Cards Action cards allow you to alter the basic elements as the game, such as speeding up weapons, discarding cards from the stack and evading attacks. When an action card is resolved on the stack you can either: play it immediately OR place it in your pack. You can use action cards from your stack at any time. Armor Cards Armor allows your characters to absorb more damage. Some items are one-shot (such as Stabproof and Bulletproof vests). Others, (such as Light and Heavy armor) can be used multiple times. You choose whether to apply the effects of your equipped armor. When an armor card comes off the stack, you may attach it to your character. If your character already had that kind of armor, it replaces the current armor. Black Market Some cards may be more essential for the construction of your deck than others. Therefore, you may not want to wait until they are revealed in the world deck - which they may not - to get them into your deck. For this kind of situation, the Black Market exists. Here you can purchase cards without having to go through the deck for them... if you can afford it.This is a pile you may create before the game which may feature any amount of copies of five cards (abiding by rarity rules). You may purchase cards at any time during your turn from the Black Market by paying their cost +1. The black market can only contain: Items and Companions. Pack The Pack is a zone where you may store cards for later use. For example, you can store action cards here for use at different circumstances (such as an Evade). You can also use weapons you might want to swap into later. If you do choose to wield a weapon from the pack, your current weapon is discarded.